A Convention Of Comics
by CoolGirl89
Summary: Calvin gets invited to a convention of Comic Strip Kids and Animals.


A/N: Let's say that Hobbes is real in this fiction to everyone. This fiction has nothing to do with Discovered. If you try to make everything complicated, you get confused. So, go on and read it. I'm putting this in the Calvin and Hobbes section because I will mainly focus on Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own...Foxtrot, Garfield, Drabble, Dennis the Menace, Calvin and Hobbes, Family Circus, Zits, Dilbert, Bay Blues or Stone Soup.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was typical hot July weather. The air was so humid that, even though it was 79 degrees Fahrenheit, it felt like one hundred. Calvin was bored, so bored he felt like he would die. It was too hot outside to do anything except swim in the little kiddy pool, which he was tired of doing. Hobbes was upstairs taking a nap and his parents had grounded him from the TV, so Calvin was stuck inside with nothing to do. As he sat, so motionless on the couch that anyone who came into the house would thing he was a lifelike statue, he stared at the wall. His only thoughts were about how hot he was and how bored he was. Just as he felt that he would snap, the mail arrived. Now Calvin usually wouldn't have received anything, but today was an exception.  
  
"Calvin, there is a letter for you." Calvin jumped up, eager to do anything but sit and be bored. He ran as fast as he could toward the table in the kitchen, almost slipping on the newly mopped floor. As soon as his little, dirty hands touched envelope, he tore it open and read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Calvin and Hobbes,  
  
You are invited to the first annual C.O.C. K.A.A. (Convention Of Comic Kids And Animals) It will be held July 10, 11, 12 at the exclusive Fun-Fun Isles. At the convention, there will be a interacting with other comic strip kids. There will be a speaker, parties and other activities. Enclosed are plane tickets. As you might have noticed, there are only two tickets, just enough for the both of you. Just have your parents get you onto the plane, and we will take care of the rest. When you arrive, you will be allowed to take free advantage of all the benefits at the resort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calvin's eyes widened as he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hobbes!! We're going to Fun-Fun Isles next week!!"  
  
"What?!!" Calvin's Mom looked into the kitchen, her hand still holding a dusting rag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lots of thought, Calvin's parents agreed to let him and Hobbes go. "After all," Calvin's Mom had said to Calvin's Dad one night about two days later. "The Fox kids are going and it will get Calvin out of our hair for a weekend."  
  
Soon Calvin and Hobbes were taken to the airport by his parents. Calvin, being himself, was a good deal exited and very bored on the plane trip. "Why is this taking so long?" Calvin moaned after 30 minutes.  
  
Hobbes looked up from the Sky Mall magazine. "Relax. This plane will take another hour in order to reach Fun-Fun Isles. Oooo, tuna."  
  
"How can you just sit there and look at a dumb magazine? I'm bored. Let's go up to the cockpit and visit the captain or something."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Plus, I think you have to ask if it's ok." Hobbes turned back to his magazine and Calvin was silent for a moment.  
  
"I know what I'll do!" Calvin exclaimed. Hobbes growled. "Spaceman Spiff is trapped on an alien spaceship. With a hostile guard next to him, the aliens think that he has no chance of escape. But these aliens don't know Spiff very well." Calvin tried to leap up, but Hobbes, without looking up from his magazine, push him down. "Ok, maybe they do know him well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Calvin and Hobbes' flight was over and everyone was leaving the plane, Calvin practically burst out. Outside, the contact for the convention was waiting, along with some old friends.  
  
"Hey Calvin!" Calvin heard somebody to his right say. He turned and there was Jason, along with his siblings, Paige and Peter. After greeting each other, the five of them took off to the hotel with their contact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After arriving at the resort and storing their bags in their rooms, Paige went to the pool to see if there were any good-looking lifeguards while Peter went to check out if any babes were here, leaving Calvin, Hobbes, Jason and Quincy (Jason had removed Quincy from his kennel) alone in the lobby. As they pondered what to do, Calvin struck on an idea. "Why don't we go see if they have a list of the people who are coming?" Everyone agreed and they quickly went to the concierge and asked that question. He gave them a piece of paper that said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The names of the individuals who have been invited:  
  
Jason, Paige, Peter  
  
Garfield, Odie  
  
Norman, Penny, Patrick  
  
Dennis, Joey, Margaret  
  
Calvin, Hobbes  
  
Jeffy, Billy, Dotty  
  
Jeremy, Sara, Hector  
  
Dogbert, Ratbert,  
  
Zoe, Hammie,  
  
Holly, Alex, Andy, Max  
  
All participants must be in the Conference Room by 3 o'clock in order to meet all other people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason looked at his watch after reading the letter while Quincy took a bite out of the top of it. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "It's 2:54! We need to get to the conference room." After asking the concierge how to get there, they speeded toward it arriving at exactly 2:59. Everyone except for Paige was already there. Calvin saw one familiar face, that of Dogbert. (To be explained in another story currently being written by me! ()  
  
When Paige finally arrived, everyone was asked to sit down. Calvin sat in between Dogbert and Hobbes. A young, tall man about the age of 20 walked slowly to the platform. "Who is that?" Calvin asked Dogbert.  
  
"He is Rob Houston. He is the editor of Comic World, a magazine that has been made famous by publishing only comic strips and comic strip-related news. It's part of my next plan for taking over the world. I only need to -"  
  
"Dogbert? Do you want to announce your plan to this entire room? Because, I'm warning you, if you continue, everyone will find out about it and not be conquered.." Rob smirked as Dogbert glared at him.  
  
"Now, onto business.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I did not include any of your favorite comic strips kids/animals. I mainly went by what my newspaper has, with the exception of Calvin and Hobbes. Now just a little note, I would like it if someone gave me some constructive criticism. After all, how am I supposed to get better if I don't know what to work on? 


End file.
